Kyne's Sacred Trials
Kyne's Sacred Trials is a quest available in . This quest is given to the Dragonborn by Froki Whetted-Blade at Froki's Shack, which will require one to travel to various locations to kill various "Guardian" beasts. Background I met an old Nord hunter named Froki who told me about Kyne's Sacred Trials. He has marked for me so that the guardian skeever, wolf and mudcrab should appear to me when I visit their lairs. Objectives #Defeat the Guardian Wolf #Defeat the Guardian Skeever #Defeat the Guardian Mudcrab #Return to Froki #Defeat the Guardian Bear #Defeat the Guardian Mammoth #Defeat the Guardian Sabre Cat #Return to Froki #Defeat the Guardian Troll #Return to Froki Walkthrough Upon first talking to Froki, he will ask the Dragonborn to kill three Guardian Beasts, as follows: *The Guardian wolf is located at the Wild Animal Den: Pinewatch Outcropping (unmarked location) just west of Lakeview Manor, northeast of Falkreath. *The Guardian skeever is located at the Windward Ruins, southwest of Dawnstar. *The Guardian mudcrab is located at the Fossilized Giant Mudcrab (unmarked location), southeast of Gjukar's Monument. There is nothing unique about these beasts while they are alive except that they are translucent. Upon death, instead of the usual corpse, there will be "Ghostly Remains" to be looted. After defeating all three and returning to Froki, he will ask for three more beasts to be killed: *The Guardian sabre cat is just northeast of Journeyman's Nook, southeast of Winterhold and west-southwest of Bleakcoast Cave. It is at the water level, so if approaching from Journeyman's Nook, it will be necessary to drop down a cliff. It is past the Haul of the Horkers (unmarked location). *The Guardian mammoth is just west of Loreius Farm, southwest of Heljarchen Hall and south of Dawnstar. *The Guardian bear is north-northeast of the Twilight Sepulcher, south of Knifepoint Ridge and west of Falkreath. Upon returning to Froki after defeating these three beasts, he asks for one more beast to be killed, which he calls the "troll champion:" *The Guardian troll is located in the Graywinter Watch cavern, near The Ritual Stone and east of Whiterun. There are two normal trolls here, as well as the Guardian. Once they are defeated, there is a camp against the eastern wall of the cavern. Froki's Bow is on top of one of the barrels, as well as the archery skill book Vernaccus and Bourlor. After completing this last kill, the Dragonborn will be awarded Kyne's Token by Froki. However, if one chooses to report the kill first, there will no opportunity to tell Froki about his bow. Journal Trivia *During the objective to kill the Guardian mudcrab, its location is that of a fossilized mudcrab, which suggests the spirit is that of the fossil. *There is a ring of mushrooms located near the Guardian bear encounter that has random loot within it. *When one passes over the mushrooms, an "Activate" option will pop up, instead of the usual "Harvest" option. *The Guardian bear is identified as "Ursine Guardian" when approached. *If any of the guardian beasts are hit with the Aetherial Shield found in 's quest "Lost to the Ages," which causes bashed enemies to Become Ethereal, after the ethereal effect wears off, the beasts will appear normal, lacking their ghostly aspect. However, when killed they will still leave behind ghostly remains. Bugs *It may not be possible to Soul Trap the Guardian beasts. The soul trap message and animation may play, but no Soul Gem is filled. *The Guardian mammoth may disappear entirely from the game, rendering it impossible to complete the quest. *During the quest, one of the Dragonborn's followers, including horses such as Shadowmere, may randomly disappear. Saving before starting the quest will allow recovery if this happens. *If the Dragonborn is in combat while in dialogue, the quest will not be available. *Sometimes, Froki may repeat himself when asked what to do next and the topic questions won't reappear. Backing out of conversation and speaking to him again should fix it. de:Die Heiligen Prüfungen der Kyne es:Las pruebas sagradas de Kyne pl:Zadanie:Święte próby Kyne ru:Священные испытания Кин Category:Skyrim: Side Quests